


It doesn't get sweeter than this

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Love, Making Sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Sherlock at their best. The summary is longer than the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't get sweeter than this

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title "Friendship is a form of love." English is my second language.

“John!”

“What?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were still there.”


End file.
